Big Brother Medicine
by Fuzzball457
Summary: Nothing works better for Sam during a migraine than the medicine of a big brother. Not slash, Weechester. Really just an excues for some fluffy brotherly love.


**Hey guys, just a cute little oneshot I just came up with. **

**Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them would I really be writing fanfiction? Didn't think so.**

**Sam is 14, Dean is 18, oh and in case I forgot to mention it, John's off on a hunt.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

Big Brother Medicine

"Do you wanna get out of here?" the girl asked playfully.

Dean couldn't have been happier. He was at a great bar, had hustled just over $500, had drank enough beers to feel great without being drunk, and was currently about to leave said bar with an incredibly gorgeous brunette.

Before Dean could open his mouth, his cell rang.

_Damn, Sammy, you have the worst timing._

He threw an apologetic, yet charming smile to the woman. He took a few steps over to a less noisy part of the bar then flipped open the small device.

"Sam, you have the absolute worst timing, I was just about to get lu-"

"Dean." It was so quiet Dean almost missed it. It was practically a moan.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as alarm bells started to go off in his head.

"Come." Again, incredibly quiet, but this time Dean managed to pick up a hint of pain.

Alarm bells going off louder now.

"I'm coming, Sammy, I'll be there soon, okay? Just hang on." Dean hung up and hurriedly made his way to the exit.

A small hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where are you going?" her silky voice was far more accusatory.

"Sorry, but I have to go, Katie-"

"Carrie. My name is Carrie," she practically whined.

"That's great, now I need to go." He shrugged her arm off and nearly ran to the impala. The engine was started and the gas pedal was pressed before Dean even had the door all the way shut.

"I'm coming, Sammy," Dean whispered to the empty car as he flew down the road.

He pulled up outside of the motel and couldn't help but frown when he noticed all the lights were off in the motel room. He hastily got out and jogged to the door.

_Goddamnit!_ He cursed as he dropped the motel key for a second time. Finally, on the third try, he managed to shove the stupid thing in the lock and get the door open.

"Sam?" if he was worried before, it was nothing compared to now. When Sam had told him to 'come', Dean had assumed he meant to the motel room. Now, though? He wasn't so sure.

He flicked on the light switch and the room was bathed in light.

The room was empty.

"Sam!" he shouted.

His call was rewarded with a whimper from the bathroom. Dean quickly made his way to the small bathroom and cracked the door open.

The bathroom light wasn't on, but enough light filtered in from the other room for Dean to see.

Sam was curled up into a ball in the far corner. His knees were drawn up and his elbows rested atop them. His hands were tightly fisted in his long brown hair and his eyes were tightly scrunched shut.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean whispered, though he recognized the signs.

A migraine, and a really bad one by the looks of it. Dean stepped lightly into the bathroom and shut the door most of the way behind him. He slipped off his boots so they wouldn't squeak on the tile and crouched down in front of his little brother.

"Your head?" Dean got the tinniest nod in response. "Okay, just a sec," he whispered quietly. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it in cold water then folded it in fourths the long way. "Here," he said as he draped the cool cloth across Sam's forehead. Then Dean got two aspirins and a glass of water and managed to get Sam to swallow them both.

Now that the technical medicine stuff was done, it time for the big brother medicine. Dean sat down on the cool tile floor next to Sam, his legs stretched out.

"Come here," he said softly as pulled Sam closer so Sam's head rested on his shoulder. Dean slowly rubbed his hand in circles on Sam's back trying to give the younger brother some relief.

"Talking – yes or no?" Dean asked. He knew from experience that when Sam got a migraine, sometimes talking would soothe and help relax him. Other times it just made it worse.

"Good," Sam said quietly. He still hadn't opened his eyes since Dean had come in, but they weren't scrunched up anymore.

Dean paused for a few minutes while he tried to think of something to tell Sam.

"Do you remember when we were younger, you were 9 I think, and you got a fever while Dad was out on a hunt? I came back from school and you were acting all strange. So then I took you temperature and it was a hundred and three point something. And then I was like freaking out, you know-"

"Didn't know Dean Winchester ever freaked out," Sam mumbled.

"Damn right I don't. Bad wording. I meant to say that I had a short burst of temporary manly panic."

"Course you did."

"Anyway, so then I filled the tub with ice water and dunked your sorry ass in it. And you were completely fighting me tooth and nail. I do believe you even gave me a black eye-"

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, chicks love shiners, dude. But while I was standing there in the bathroom trying to keep your soggy ass from drowning, Dad walks in. You should have seen the look on his face. He was like 'what the hell' all the way. I think he thought I was trying to drown you at first," Dean joked, "but then he realized what was going on and helped me out. It was actually pretty funny. I don't think I've ever seen him speechless except for that one moment when he first walked in."

"Wish I could have seen that," Sam said.

"Yeah you totally missed out."

Dean looked over Sam and took in his more relaxed posture.

"You feeling better?"

"Mmhm," Sam mumbled incoherently.

"Alright then, think we can move this little gathering to the bed area because my ass is falling asleep, man?"

Dean helped a very uncoordinated Sam to his feet while Sam muttered something about butts not being able to fall asleep.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Dean muttered as he half-dragged Sam to the nearest bed.

Dean pulled back the covers and Sam sunk into the bed. He took a minute to get himself situated before pulling up the covers and drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

Dean smiled in spite of himself and started changing into his pajamas.

Medical medicine may be strong and powerful, but it had nothing on Big Brother medicine.

The End.


End file.
